


a consolation.

by milk_carton_angel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lowercase, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_carton_angel/pseuds/milk_carton_angel
Summary: in which sam offers comfort to tommy after a nightmare.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	a consolation.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i have not been watching any streams so i'm really sorry for any ooc! this is probably very un-canon so i'm sorry for that too.
> 
> anyways, please enjoy this little thing i wrote under an hour! (･ᴗ･)

sam is peacefully asleep when he hears a muffled cry.

he groggily blinks his eyes awake, a panic not yet settling in his chest until another cry breaks loose.

with his drowsiness instantly shattered, he hurriedly hops out of his bed. the moonlight guides his path as he makes his way to tommy's bedroom.

sam cringes at the sound when the door creaks, and he’s almost tempted to barge in before entering the room with a slight haste to his pace.

he sees tommy, clutching his blanket close to his chest, frame rattling almost impeccably. but there's a wild look in his eyes, like a caged animal, with his teeth clenched and his jaw tight. 

sam sees this small, shivering child, and a pitiful feeling worms inside his chest.

he approaches the bed, slowly, gently, as not to scare him, with the wood floor groaning quietly under his feet. but tommy still hunches his shoulders at the noise, and curls onto himself even more. the dark casts his face in the shadows, and the light from his eyes seems to be a reflection of the moon, pale and empty.

“tommy?" sam calls, his tone retaining the same gentleness as his steps. tommy doesn’t respond, fixing his stare at his blanket, lips bitten a snark white. 

sam takes it as his cue, sitting on the bed and carefully places a hand on his shoulder. that seems to shake him from the daze he’s in. he snaps his head up, two dark blue eyes boring onto him.

"tommy, are you alright?" sam can guess that he’s having night terrors, but he doesn’t want to assume. not when tommy’s wellbeing is more important right now.

tommy seems surprised at the question, and there's a reassuring familiarity in the way his eyes comically widen. but it's gone before he can take comfort in the gesture, a plastic smile forcing its way into tommy’s lips.

"yeah, i’m completely fine, big man," he replies with a hint of arrogance in his tone, proudly squaring his chest. though sam sees that moment of doubt in the furrow of his brows and dark crescents carved underneath his eyes.

sometimes, sam wonders if tommy became so accustomed to rallying people with charm, that he's now using his own words against himself. to pretend that he isn't a child unravelling to hateful gazes and his own problems.

"are you sure?" sam asks again, placing both his hands on tommy’s shoulders. "tommy, it's alright if you're not. you know me and the others will be here for you."

a beat of silence, then comes a heart wrenching response.

"really?" tommy’s voice is cracking, and sam’s heart is breaking. the poor boy sounds like he's coming apart at the seams, like he's trying to hold it all in. but he doesn't have to, not now, and hopefully not ever.

sam smiles at him, warm, tender, gradually extending his arms, "of course, tommy. you know we love you as you are." tommy stares at him, wavering, crumbling, and finally submitting to the comfort sam knows he longs for. it's not long before he starts sobbing in sam’s embrace, angry fist balling his shirt and weeping such silent shapes. 

sam doesn’t say anything. he is content with rubbing small circles on tommys back and simply offering his presence as a pillar of solace. the thought somehow makes tommy cry harder, and sam only hugs tighter.

soon, the weeping resides, leaving a tired boy and his unyielding protector. tommy absentmindedly rubs his eyes, allowing a yawn to escape his mouth. sam lets out an amused huff, lightly rumpling tommys unruly curls and tucking him in once again.

when he’s certain tommy is surrendering to sleep, he presses his lips on tommys forehead, quietly wishing him a good night's rest.

as sam tries to close the door as silently as possible, he catches himself smiling at a particularly loud snore.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't too bad for my first try. have a lovely day! :)


End file.
